User talk:Moblitz
Re:Misc ok the blue is now active so you can have a look? the orange borders are just for my profile ;) dont worrie Lol ill do a couple test templates now. template view do you like any of the 2 here User:Woolva/view1 ?. also when changing usergameinfo did you think of the other users it might affect? as my own version i used it on a separate template :P Re: Parts See what you think about Vintage Tank. Nilleh 03:07, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: the image is great! ill add it soon. also check out any item page tell me what you think i wanted the border header to stand out even black dose not do that well so i added the blue used on the buttons to make a theme type but the blue dosent go well with grey so i removed the grey background lol do you like? or ill just leave the header black borderd wit grey background leaving the dark boxs there? Update left it with only black borders :P Re:design stuff you mean when i had blue borders on? heh if so look User:Woolva/view1 Re:Re:design stuff theirs not much point showing you how they were at first because there was not much difference basically 1 template example showed it with "white" borders which was not that good looking. another example showed the template with normal black borders and the borders filled in darker like on both our profiles but had the background the same color as the wiki background (so no grey background) which is how my usergameinfo on my profile looks now. and the other example is what me and nilleh thought was best and i would of thought you would pick that as its what you see on the main wiki now on all units/buildings/decoration template pages. which i have just changed again slightly. i changed the data area box's to display the wiki color background while the header boxes display the darker grey. as thats the grey color scheme most tables we used are. do you like? Re:Re:design stuff yea im glad you agree with something Lol jokz :P i changed the border to 1px from now on all major updates like that ill list here Wiki Updates and anyone else can list changes there also. and if any such major change involves how it effect the wiki ill do a forum post first. also even though you may have noticed on the slider on the main page it will only display 4 slides so what ever is listed under them in edit mode will be hidden. this way it makes it better for us to change back to the original ones like soon space days will be over just remove that and the character slider will auto take its original place. but i guess you will already know that :) Re:Prepare to Repair yes thats fine :) Re: its because normally you have a secondary picture just before then a space then the second quest quote. as i havent gorne through these goals yet i dont know which image goes there i ashume its just his image again though? if so just add that HELLO PLEASE ADD ME I PLAY EMPIRES AND ALIES Hi Who are you stranger with the message above? Please sign up to Wikia so we can get to know you. Moblitz 08:03, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Multi Harvest Missions yea i would have thought so i moved them of multi harvest and placed them as his mission series. multi harvest just appears to be a promo like the nukes and poison gas maybe might need to make a page to cover all this as more promos will come. Farm hey could you add this image http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Image_6755.png on top of the Farm image to make it look complete? then replace it :) would be great! thanks. Photoshop more :) when you have abit of spare time could you do some more. thanks for the farm image. id like say use the farm image then apply all crop images ie these ones the fully grown images so they appear on the farm image that has nothing on and then apply the fencing area aswell so we have farm images with all the crops fully matured which we can then use for the main images for pages such as Corn no need to replace any previous images these will need to be named different upon uploading them like say CornMain ect maybe :) thanks if you can do it. Re: yes thats perfect! thanks. yes just the full grown pictures will do. you can find all the others here http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Strawberry.png http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pumpkin.png http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Watermelon.png http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Yellow_Pepper.png http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sunflower.png http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sweet_Potato.png http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tomato.png http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wheat.png Re: yea i saw thanks! you can add them to the pages if you like as if i start doing something else now ill end up forgetting where i am doing category's and adding category's to category's lol also not sure if you know but wiki's have a multi upload as well Re: kool kool thanks for you help with the place much appreciated! hope to see you around soon :) hey are you still about? if you are could you do the crop images for the new farm crops ? :) thanks. http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Quarry_II needs to be fixed to corectly show the image Robert.Strongfox 16:41, September 4, 2011 (UTC)